Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel - Sam s'y perd. S'y plonge. Qui aurait crut qu'il puisse shiper son frère et son ange ?


**Hey !**

 **Un OS qui est apparut parce que j'aime les headcanons de "Sammy know" et "Sam the shiper". Alors il fallait que je le fasse... Vraiment...**

 **C'est un poil OOC.**

 **Je me suis rendue compte que j'utilisais des mots que certains ne connaissent pas forcément. (Et si vous les connaissiez tous, vous avez droit à un cookies !) Mais bon, pour éviter toutes confusions :**

 **Tumblr :** Réseau social sur lequel chacun peut se créer un blog – majoritairement utilisé par les fandoms et les hipsters.

 **Headcanon :** Éléments et interprétations d'un univers fictionnel accepté par un fan individuel, mais non trouvé ou soutenu par le canon officiel.

 **Fluff :** Quand c'est tout mignon, tout doux, et que rien ne va mal ! (Les bonnes fics à lire quand on déprime...)

 **Smut :** Attendez-vous à du porn.

 **NSFW :** Littéralement : « Not suitable/safe for work » En gros, du smut, à ne pas lire/voir quand vous êtes au travail...

 **Ao3 :** _Archive of our Own_ – un site de fanfiction, bien plus utilisé dans les pays anglophones.

 **Kudos :** Basiquement, c'est laissé un like, mais sur Ao3.

 **Voilà ! :) J'espère que vous aimerez cet OS.  
**

* * *

 _ **Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.**_

.

Promis, ça n'avait été que de la curiosité de prime abord.

Une chasse qui avait épuisée Dean, un Castiel qui était réapparu quelques heures plus tard, inquiet et maternant. Et Sam qui s'ennuyait. Terriblement.

Allongé sur son lit, une tasse de café fumant sur sa table basse, son ordinateur calé sur ses genoux alors qu'il trifouillait les limbes de l'Internet. Il était tombé dessus, un peu par hasard, plus très sure de la suite d'idées qui avaient fait s'écrire sa recherche Google.

Mais la couverture ridicule était apparue sur son écran. Les blogs et les sites s'étaient accumulés. Et il avait juste fixé les pixels, presque sans les voir. Il avait suivit le file d'un forum, ricanant sur les théories de fans. Ils aimaient lire leurs questionnements sur si Chuck était ou non Dieu – et que c'était nostalgique de ce souvenir de cet instant où ils avaient compris eux aussi. Et que c'était drôle de voir ceux qui arguaient que c'était faux.

Alors, de fil en aiguille, il avait vus des fanarts, écarquillant ses yeux faces au talent que ces jeunes gens savaient déployés. Plus étonnés encore que des personnes dépensent des heures de leurs vies à s'échiner sur des aquarelles, des peintures et des croquis qui décrivaient scènes, fantasmes et espoirs. Et il avait faillit pleurés, lorsque les trois illustrations étaient apparues, presque trop réelles, presque trop justes.

Deux yeux aussi verts qu'une forêt au petit matin, scintillants d'éclats dorés, alors que les cils qui l'ombrageaient semblaient se mouvoir dans une brume irréelle. Deux yeux qui le fixaient à travers l'écran. Tendresse, fatigue, joie et désespoirs, mélange mélancolique qui s'y lisait, si semblable aux vraies. À ceux qu'ils scrutaient depuis toujours.

Et deux yeux à la teinte basculant entre les profondeurs d'un océan mystérieux et la lecture claire d'un ciel sans nuages. Des yeux qui brillaient du même éclat sans âge, et de la même incompréhension. Une infini sagesse et une infini innocence en un même être.

Puis, sous ces deux paires qui ressemblaient à des joyaux, ils y avaient un regard qu'il voyait peu. Parce qu'il détestait fixer leur reflet dans un miroir. Ces yeux changeants, qui paraissaient ne jamais être fixer. À la teinte alternant entre du vert et du brun, des éclats dorés, parfois clairs au matin, parfois plus sombres que la nuit qui les entouraient. Deux yeux qu'ils n'avaient jamais appréciés.

Parce que Dean était celui qui recevait les compliments.

Parce que Cas était celui qui faisait rêvés.

Et pourtant, alors qu'il s'endormait enfin, bercé par les rires de son frère et la voix perdue de son ami, comme un songe lointain, son ordinateur sur ses genoux, il se mit à les aimer. À les aimer autant que cette personne les aimait. Autant qu'il pouvait voir les créations et les idées s'agglutiner.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne rêva pas de monstres ou de démons. Il n'eut pas un de ces rêves qui déchirait sa poitrine en deux au matin, en revenant à la réalité. Il n'eut pas une de ces nuits sans tourments ni tendresses, qui parsemaient trop sa vie.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sam rêva.

Et il rêva bien.

.

* * *

.

Ce fut au milieu d'une chasse, alors qu'il enfonçait son arme dans la gorge d'un vampire, que l'idée germa. Lorsqu'il rangea son arme au fond du coffre, il commença à la tester, la murmurant pour la goûter. Il la laissa fleurir alors que leur voiture filait sur les routes. Appréciant la sensation d'impatience qui montait en lui. Aimant les fourmillements qui naissaient dans ses jambes. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son cœur.

Et la peur qui l'entourait, adrénaline infernale sous le feu d'un projecteur.

Pendant des semaines, il fixa l'écran, laissant la sourie sur un nouvel onglet, s'attendant à le faire. Pendant des semaines il pesa le pour et le contre, se demandant s'il pouvait. S'il aurait le temps. S'il aimerait vraiment ça.

S'il ne regretterait pas.

Ce fut un matin, alors qu'il cherchait une chasse, Dean et Castiel se disputant gentiment dans la cuisine à côté de lui, qu'il se décida. Sous le grognement d'un ange mécontent, Sam entra son adresse mail, son identifiant et son mot-de-passe. Et valida la création de son compte Tumblr.

.

* * *

.

Si au début, Sam se contenta d'aimer chaque fanart qui les montrait, lui et Dean, parfois avec Cas, Bobby, et d'autres, cela changea bien vite. Pourtant, là où le Wincest l'avait laissé vaguement écœuré, dubitatif, il se surprit à rire, à acquiescer, à apprécié, chaque petit fanart, chaque petite pensée, chaque meta, qu'il voyait sur du Destiel.

Parce que leurs disputes ressemblaient à ces disputes de couples. Parce qu'ils s'envoyaient des messages de bonnes nuits – et certes, Cas débutait toujours, mais Sam savait que Dean les aimait plus qu'il ne râlait. Parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient l'un pour l 'autre en permanence. Et qu'ils semblaient toujours jaloux de l'autre. Parce que leurs façons de se comporter l'un avec l'autre ressemblait autant à deux adolescents qui se cherchent, à deux retraités mariés depuis toujours, qu'à deux amis beaucoup trop proches.

Et si dans un premier temps, Sam avait juste été amusé de voir les headcanons de certains se concrétiser juste prêt de lui, il avait lentement sombrer, aspiré qu'il l'était par ce qu'il voyait.

Honte, dégout, agacement, il avait abandonné Tumblr lorsqu'il avait commencé à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. Alors qu'il commençait à se rendre compte (Quel était le mot déjà?) qu'il _shipait_ son frère et son ami, _ensembles_.

Il imaginait Dean, entrer dans la cuisine du bunker pour enlacer Castiel qui cuisinait des pancakes. Il imaginait Cas qui, inquiet au cours d'une chasse, embrasserait enfin le chasseur. Il imaginait Dean et l'ange, main dans la main. Il les imaginait heureux. Ensembles.

Il lui fallut un moment pour accepter. Pour ne plus s'en vouloir. Pour remarquer la façon dont le regard de Dean tombait sur Castiel – non pas avec envie et désir, mais avec tendresse et... et _amour._ Pour se rendre compte qu'il les shipait non pas parce que Tumblr lui glissait l'idée à l'oreille, comme un monstre susurrant dans son cou. Il les shipait parce que ça faisait sens. Il les shipait parce que c'était Dean et Castiel. Il les shipait.

Parce que Destiel.

.

* * *

.

La première photo avait été une erreur.

Dean s'était simplement endormis dans le bunker. Sa tête dissimulée dans ses bras. Assis sur une chaise et entouré de vieux livres poussiéreux. Sam avait voulut le prendre en photo, parce qu'il voulait se moquer de son frère. Parce qu'il voulait pouvoir l'enregistrer quelque part.

Mais Castiel était arrivé. Et avec maladresse, il avait entouré les épaules de Dean d'une couverture douce. Et Sam avait prit une photo. Et sous la lumière jaune des lampes, la scène avait soufflée de douceur et d'intimité.

Il l'avait posté une semaine après, allongé sur le lit d'un motel miteux. Plus par revange qu'autre chose. Parce que Dean avait passé le trajet entier à lui dire de se couper les cheveux.

Il l'avait tagué, un peu gauchement. Parce que c'était son premier post. Parce que c'était sa première tentative.

 _#Cosplay #Supernatural #SPN #Destiel #Cute #Fluff_

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dormir dans ce même motel, quelques heures après avoir fait le tour de la ville, la photo avait été rebloguée une centaine de fois, aimer par plusieurs centaines de personnes. Et les commentaires affluaient, demandant qui étaient les deux cosplayers, ne tarissant d'éloge et de compliments. Le lendemain, il avait une petite trentaine de followers.

Et Sam avait tremblé devant le nombre de personnes. Il avait prit peur un instant.

Mais la seconde photo était apparue comme une évidence.

Parce que Dean avait explosé de rire alors que Castiel lui posait une question sur un film de cowboys spaghettis. Et l'éclat de bonheur qui brillait au milieu des pixels ne laissa qu'une seconde de réflexion à Sam. Il voulait partager un peu de cette joie. Un peu de cette tendresse. Un peu de ce bonheur qu'ils grappillaient entre leurs cauchemars.

Alors il avait posté les photos. Une à une. Celles où Dean et Cas se chamaillaient. Celles où ils avaient le visage couvert de sang en rentrant d'une chasse, fiers d'avoir battus un nouveau monstre. Celles où ils riaient. Celles où ils se retrouvaient autours d'un repas.

Il ne postait pas de photos tristes. Il ne postait pas de moments tristes.

Parce que s'il aimait partagé les sourires, il supportait les moments tristes avec eux.

Et que personne d'autre n'avait besoin de les voir.

.

* * *

.

Au bout de quelques mois, alors que le nombre de ses followers augmentait, qu'il commençait à se faire connaître sur le site, il ouvrit un compte Ao3. Au début, il ne faisait que lire. Il pleura des nuits entières. Il éclata de rire devant des moments improbables. Il soupira de bonheur face à quelques fluffs. Vira au rouge pivoine en tombant sur du smut – parce qu'ils appelaient ça du smut, ou qu'ils le taguaient en NSFW, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas juste dire que c'était du porn.

Il laissa des kudos, des commentaires grandiloquents. Lentement, comme il était devenus une référence dans le monde des cosplayers de Supernatural, on attendait ses reviews. On attendait ses conseils et ses longs commentaires heureux de découvrir un nouveau membre.

Et Sam accueillait chaque nouveau avec autant de bonheur qu'il le pouvait. Parce qu'il aimait savoir, que quelques part, au milieu de leur vie, ils avaient au moins réussit à donner à quelques jeunes l'envie de créer. D'écrire. De dialoguer. D'échanger passions et ferveurs.

Il écrivit sa première fanfiction un jour de pluie. Cas et Dean étaient partit faire les courses. Et assis dans la chambre d'un motel, il laissa ses doigts glissés. Ce n'était qu'une retranscription de ce qu'il s'était passé, quelques heures avant, dans la voiture. Ça n'avait été que le regard de Dean dans le rétroviseur. Que Castiel, les bras croisés sur le dos de la banquette avant, et dont la main glissait au rythme de la route sur l'épaule de Dean. Ça n'avait été qu'une impression. Une sensation d'être de trop – encore. Mais c'était ça. C'était ça qui rendait Dean et Cas si tendre, si bon, si doux. C'était ça.

Et Sam l'avait écrit, en quelques minutes. Il l'avait posté sur Ao3, avait remit le lien sur Tumblr, avec un résumé et une photo qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé.

Et il y avait prit goût.

Il lisait toujours tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il prenait encore des photos de son frère et de son ange. Il discutait encore meta avec les gens. Mais il écrivait. Il écrivait des petits moments de leurs vies. Des petits bouts qui semblaient sans importance, mais qui transpirait de ce qu'ils étaient. Il commença à écrire tout, de mémoire, sur ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le dernier tome – _Swan Song_ s'il se souvenait bien. Il demanda des détails à Dean et Cas, qui haussaient toujours des sourcils de questionnements.

Et il laissa son imagination. S'autorisa des histoires qui sortaient de son esprit. Il écrivit des AU, des réécritures de tomes entier. Il inventait,toujours en Happy-End. Toujours avec un bonheur à porter de doigts.

Et parfois, parfois, lorsqu'il écrivait, il pleurait.

Il pleurait, se roulant dans sa couette, déversant frustration et colère. Il pleurait.

Parce que tous était plus simple dans une fic. Il pouvait faire revivre ses amis. Il pouvait rendre Lucifer et Crowley meilleurs. Il pouvait retrouver Jess, Eileen. Il pouvait aimer à nouveau. Rendre à Dean une enfance heureuse. A Castiel un futur avec ses frères et sœurs.

Et la vie goûtait de cendres après.

Alors Sam pleurait.

.

* * *

.

Dean avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel, l'effleurant avec plus de douceur que du coton. Et Sam avait sourit, alors qu'il regardait la photo. Parce que les yeux de Dean dansaient d'amour. Et ceux de Castiel de tant de dévotion. Il avait prit des photos de l'Impala, des Legos coincés dans la ventilation. Du soldat fondu. Il avait prit des photos de Dean et lui la nettoyant, à grand renfort d'eau et de tee-shirts mouillés. Il avait prit une photo du coffre, remplit d'armes, le pentacle au dessus.

Et les messages s'en amusaient. Et les commentaires riaient. Et les gens aimaient.

Et il débattait, des heures durant, lorsqu'on lui disait que ce n'était pas juste, que si l'on lisait bien tel passage, l'Impala devrait être ainsi, les armes comme ça, le pentacle là. Et Sam se battait, connaissant les livres sur le bout des doigts.

Et Sam aimait chaque post meta sur le Destiel, riant à gorge déployé par instant sous le regard horrifié de Dean. Parce que tout faisait sens, dés l'instant où il le lisait ainsi. Tout faisait sens. Parce que Dean et Cas s'aimaient. Que c'était dans leurs regards, dans leurs tendresses. Dans leurs douceurs. Alors Sam riait, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vus. Mais qu'il l'avait sentit.

.

* * *

.

Et Sam avait finit par être connus, trop connus.

Le mail avait faillit passer inaperçu. Une demande. Une convention. Sam avait demander à y réfléchir quelques jours. Mais lorsque la chasse avait faillit tuer son frère, il décida qu'il avait le droit. Droit d'y aller. De décompresser. Droit d'apprécier un peu sa passion.

Parce que c'était devenus une passion. De les prendre en photo, de la recadrer, de recoloriser. De parfois faire quelques modifications, retouches. D'écrire. Longuement. Avec la pluie contre une fenêtre pour compagne. Où dans le silence de sa chambre.

Alors il avait accepter la proposition.

Quatre jours de convention. Quatre jours et deux conférences sur le cosplays et les fanfictions, sur la création Internet et les fans. Quatre jours où il flannerait la plupart du temps entre les stands, où il rencontrerait d'autres fans. D'autres amis. D'autres fous.

L'endroit était vide lorsque le staff lui fit la visite. Un entrepôt. Des stands qui s'alignaient. Des goodies. Des rayons de livres et de livres. Et dans ce capharnaüm, bloqué entre un garcon trop blanc qui portait une veste orange fluo, et un stand qui vendait, dixit, des "potions, charmes et maléfices : 100% réglo" , Sam se sentit bien.

Terriblement bien.

Il s'en voulut un peu. Juste un peu. Parce que Dean et Cas l'attendaient au bunker sans pouvoir partir chasser - Sam leur avait interdit pour être exact. Mais le moment où il croisa le regard sombre, sa honte s'envola, remplacée par un sentiment de joie naissant.

Marie et Maeve l'attendaient, lui faisant de grands signes de la main derrière le comptoir de leur stand. Il les avait retrouvé, entre deux nuits sur Tumblr à débattre (Destiel ou Deastiel ?) Marie lui avait presque sauté à la gorge par MP. Elle était si heureuse de le revoir après les événements de la pièce de théâtre. En quelques jours, ils avaient monté un groupe de discussion, et organisé des pistes de reflexion sur la série de livres. En quelques mois, ils avaient organisé trois concours de cosplays online et un concours hebdomadaire de fanarts. Et désormais, ils allaient tenir un stand ensembles.

Les filles vendaient des fanarts plastifiés, des books dans lesquels elles avaient arrangés les photos de leurs cosplays, et une dizaine de petits acessoirs fait sur-messure. Sam se laissa glisser à leurs côté, ouvrant la caisse à son nom.

Il était presque sure que Dean serait en colère s'il savait que lui aussi vendait des books, contenant les plus belles photos qu'il avait prit d'eux - plus quelques photos inédites.

La journée fut longue, éprouvante. Les fans s'agglutinaient à leur stand dans l'espoir d'avoir un autographe sur leur book. Sam avait beau savoir qu'il était l'un des plus gros blog _Supernatural_ sur Tumblr, vois cette volée de jeunes gens lui demander ce qu'il pensait de tel ou tel passage de vive voix le mettait mal à l'aise.

Pendant un instant, il se sentit menteur.

Il accueillit avec bénédiction sa première conférence. Remerciant silencieusement ses années d'études à Stanford qui l'avait habitué à parler devant une foule, il débuta une longue thèse sur le pourquoi du comment le Destiel était canon. Les spectateurs réagissaient biens. La conférence se déroulait entre rires et longs passages sérieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme ne se lève, les yeux froncés.

Sam avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblait Becky depuis tout ce temps.

Pendant les dix dernières minutes, Sam essaya de la calmer. Il essaya de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'elle ship le Wincest. Chacun shipait ce qu'il voulait, pas besoin de s'insulter.

Et pendant les quatre jours de conventions, Sam dut s'occuper d'elle. Parfois, elle était terriblement collante. D'autre fois, elle s'énervait sans raison.

Et Sam se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Des fourmis grimpaient sur ses jambes. des araignées dansaient dans son torse. Et sa tête vibrait de douleur.

Aussi, lorsqu'il rentra au bunker pour trouver Dean et Cas étalés sur un lit, regardant un western, Sam soupira. Soulagement. Tendresse. Soleil invisible.

Il se glissa comme un enfant sous le plaid que Dean avait glissé sur ses épaules. Laissa son frère gronder et râler alors que sa main s'enroulait dans ses cheveux.

Il était rentré.

.

* * *

.

Sam posa un jour de congé.

Dean l'avait fixé comme s'il était fou. Son doigts suspendue au dessus de son pavé tactile, les lèvres entrouvertes sur la phrase qu'il n'avait pas finie. Dean était abasourdis. Et Sam comprenait parfaitement.

Dean lui avait parlé d'une affaire. Un cas de disparition qui arrivait tous les quinze ans. Sam avait demandé la date, plus pour grapiller une information qu'autre chose. Sauf que la date avait sonnée dans son esprit. Et sans le savoir il avait assuré qu'il était en congé ce jour-là.

Parce que c'était le jour de la convention qu'il allait faire avec M&M's (Le surnom qu'il avait donné à Marie et Maeve.) et qu'il ne pouvait pas annuler.

Le ton était monté entre eux. La poudre avait brûlée. Et Dean avait fini par quitter la cuisine, furieux.

Parce que Sam ne se voyait pas expliqué pourquoi il serait _encore_ quelque part en dehors du bunker pour quelques jours. Il ne se voyait pas lui montrer son Tumblr. Ses photos. Ses fanfictions. Son monde. Il ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'il le shipait, lui, son frère, avec _Cas_ !

Il était partit le cœur douloureux alors que Dean et Castiel avaient quittésle bunker quelques heures plus tôt.

Et dans le bus, alors qu'il remontait vers le Canada, Sam écrivit.

Ce fut d'abords une fanfiction. Puis un AU. Puis une lettre.

Ce fut deux longues pages où il soupesa ses mots.

Mais il ne l'envoya jamais à Dean. Il ne la posta pas non plus sur Ao3. Ni sur Tumblr.

Et sous le ronronnement du moteur, le soleil se couchant dans le lointaint, Sam prit une décision.

.

* * *

.

Sam avait fait demi-tour après avoir volé une voiture. Il avait laissé un SMS aux M&M's pour s'excuser. Et il avait posé pied à terre.

La petite ville était calme. Aussi, trouvé l'Impala de Dean fut la chose la plus simple.

Dean gronda. Hurla. Frappa. En colère. La rage fumant de son torse. Et Sam promis. Et Sam plia. Et Sam gronda, hurla, frappa. Désespéré.

Il avait fallut le convaincre. Laisser l'enquête à une paire de chasseurs locaux.

Mais Dean roula en suivant les indications de Sam. Et Castiel questionna tout au long du voyage. Ce fut long. Ce fut rires et colères. Ce fut les doigts de Cas sur l'épaule de Dean pour la calmer. ce fut les regards exaspérés de Dean dans le rétroviseur. Ce fut cette impression d'etre de trop. Encore.

Ils arrivèrent avec six heures de retards.

Et Sam aurait tout donné pour avoir sortit son téléphone lorsque le visage de Dean avait prit cette expression perdue. Parce que Marie et Maeve lui avaient fait de grands signes à travers la foule. Et que la foule avait grondée et hurlée. Et frapper dans ses mains.

Parce que les fans avaient fixer Dean et Cas avec tout l'amour du monde. Qu'ils avaient demandés à faire des photos. Qu'ils avaient remerciés, félicités le chasseur et l'ange. Qu'ils avaient, en sommes, été adorables.

Et si Cas se laissait faire, comme toujours, Dean était perdu.

Alors Sam les avait tirés avec lui, jusqu'au stand. Avait demandé aux gens de leur laisser quelques minutes. Et lentement, aidé de M&M's, Sam leur avait expliqué.

Il leur avait expliqué avec la boule au ventre. Avec les mains moites. Avec la gorge sèche et la peur comme une compagne à son oreille. Qu'il se sentait vacillé sous le regard tantôt agacé, tantôt admiratif, tantôt illisible de son frère.

Et Dean était resté silencieux. Il avait fixé la foule, quelques mètres plus loin. Les cosplayeurs. Les ados serrant leurs livres contre eux. Il avait laissé ses yeux dérivés sur la conférence qui développait la mythologie de _Supernatural._ Regardé les jeux débiles qu'on faisait sur certains stands - mais qu'ils étaient drôle lorsqu'on était vingt à se concerter ensembles, à s'encourager. Il scruta les fanarts exposés. Les books ouverts.

Le soupir de Dean coupa la respiration de Sam.

Et le chasseur attrapa un stylo.

\- 'Vont pas se signer seuls tes bouquins...

Et Sam respira.

.

* * *

.

Dean ne parlait pas beaucoup se ça. Il venait parfois aux conventions. Il discutait avec quelques fans. Mais jamais plus.

Il avait fallut quelques semaines pour que Sam comprenne.

Ça avait été un regard en premier. Qui glissait sur le cou de l'ange après une chasse. Plus timide. Presque honteux. Ça avait été deux doigts qui se frôlent ensuite et Dean qui récupérait sa main, presque brûlé. Puis ça avait été une distance qu'il s'efforçait de poser. Un regard qui n'osait plus croiser l'autre.

Et un ange qui se sentait abandonné.

Sam avait coincé Dean au bout de deux mois. Il avait fermé la chambre à clé, et s'était assis sur le bord du lit, fixant un chasseur rouge, gêné.

Il y eut des cris. Il y eu des pleurs. Il y eut de l'angoisse. Des câlins. Il y eut Sam qui rassura son grand-frère. Il y eut Dean qui s'aggripa à son cadet.

C'était là. Lent. C'était Dean qui savait, qui avait toujourd sut mais avait détourné le regard. C'était lui qui avait honte. Et peur. Horriblement peur.

Alors Sam l'avait rassuré. Et Sam l'avait accepté. Et Dean avait avancé.

.

* * *

.

Castiel avait encore disparut. Quelques part dans les allées de la convention, il avait sans doute été pris en tenailles par une bande de fans - ou alors participait-il au concour de cosplays.

Dean riait à gorge déployée quelques mètres plus loin. Il râlait encore qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de boire d'alcools, mais ses yeux brillaient et sa bouche s'ourlait.

Et Sam fixa le book qu'il signait. Il fixa la photo de Dean qui s'était endormis sur la table de la bibliothèque, Castiel glissant une couverture sur ses épaules. Douceur. Tendresse. Dévotion.

Amour.

Avant de se souvenir de la vision qui l'avait saisit lorsqu'il était rentré dans cette même bibliothèque la veille.

Qui aurait crut que Castiel serait si peu prude ?

.

* * *

.

 **Cet OS a été long. Mais il a été tellement drôle à écrire.**

 **J'espère réellement qu'il vous a plut.**

 **Ginette.**


End file.
